Data that is written to a storage medium may not be reliably recovered from the storage medium due to error introduced at the writing and/or reading processes. In shingled magnetic recording, this is a particular area of concern because tracks overlap and there will be more noise from the side track(s) compared to traditional magnetic storage systems. As such, error correction codes are used so that in the event that errors are found in the read-back signal, the data that was written to the medium may be recovered. New recovery techniques (e.g., triggered in the event a first level of error correction decoding fails) that could be used with shingled magnetic recording systems would be desirable. It would also be desirable if at least some of these recovery techniques required relatively little storage (e.g., the technique did not require much overhead information to be stored on the shingled magnetic storage system).